


Enough

by moonewriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: What if Tommy doesn't pick a side? Dream has his disc. Techno and Phil want to blow up L'Manberg like Wil. Tubbo hates him. He's done with all the pain, the betrayals, and the deaths. He's had enough of it all and its time for it to end.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Enough

In the end of it all, Tommy couldn't choose. It was never about him picking a side, because even without choosing they both chose for him. Tubbo took his hesitancy as rejection of their friendship, their bond. And Techno, well Tommy let Dream have its disc. The act said it all to the Blood God.

In reality Tommy was barely aware of what was going on. E remembers the terror of confronting everyone to plead his innocence knowing they believed him guilty. Fear of the mask man, his abuser, taunting him and announcing his plans. Regret for fighting for the freedom of these people. Guilt at having done enough for people to believe him capable without any evidence.

As Dream screamed his plans, letting Techno get away, Tommy knew he'd lost. So he stayed by Tubbo's side long enough for everyone to disappear. Silently watching them try to deny the future of L'Manberg. Finally they left. Leaving Tommy alone with Tubbo, but they didn't talk.

There were no kind heartfelt words. No reassurances. Just a simple command.

"Make sure you're present," Tubbo had said without looking at him. "We need everyone we can get."

And just like that he was gone. No goodbyes, no healing. Tommy knew this wasn't the last time. But tomorrow was not what he expected.

Doomsday he thought. Because really that's what it was. Techno came thirty minutes early and only Tommy was there to fight. Slowly others joined in the fight, but by then TNT rained from above. Technoblade cackled as people fled. Slaughtering and threatening everyone into submission.

But Tommy didn't leave. He didn't move as he watched Tubbo retreat. Ignored the calls of the traitor made child president.

"Tommy!" Philza shouted at him from the rooftops far away from any danger.

His father looked frightened. Genuinely afraid as he reached out towards Tommy. Dadza. Unfortunately, Tommy wasn't in any shape to call back. Not that he even bothered to try.

Instead Tommy turned his back and walked further into the growing pit. The crater is almost impossible to navigate. Luckily that wasn't his goal.

"Tommy! Get out of there!" Dream was furious.

Racing across the obsidian and disconnecting the machines. But he was too late, Tommy stumbled into the falling explosive. And then nothing.

The End.


End file.
